stix_cartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Treasure
Quest for Treasure 'is the fifth episode of STIX Season 1 and the fifth episode overall. It aired on November 17, 2014 Plot Jacob & Larry go hunting for treasure... or is it REALLY treasure? Characters * Larry * Jacob Transcript ''(The episode begins with Jacob and Larry sitting on the couch, when a knock is heard off-screen.) Jacob: (shouts) Whoever it is, we're not home! Larry: I'll get it. (Larry opens the door, and notices a bottle on the floor.) Larry: What the heck is this? Jacob: Ugh, it could be some kind of junk mail, we should get rid of it. Larry: Hold up, what is it... (picks it up and reads it) Huh, it looks some sort of treasure map. Jacob: Wait, treasure map? (takes the paper, then gasps) Dude! You know what this means? It could lead us to treasure... Larry: (looking unsure) I don't believe it. Jacob: I know, it's exciting! Larry: I mean, I don't, believe, the map. This could be some kinda scam or something. Jacob: But it could be fun! Dude I think we should go look for it! Larry: (groans) Fine. What do we gotta do? Jacob: It says that the map says that the treasure is buried in the desert..... But it doesn't say what kinda dessert it is! I thought it would be like Ice Cream, or Cake! Larry: No you idiot, gimme the map! I'LL lead us to where we're supposed to go. (It cuts to the two walking through the desert.) Larry: THIS is the kind of desert! Jacob: Oh. I knew that. (It shows a cave in front of them.) Jacob: Say, what could this cave have? It could have the treasure inside! Larry: We- Jacob: Come on let's go! (drags Larry inside) Larry: Wait a minute! Jacob: Gee, it sure is kinda creepy in here. Larry: (bored) Eh, I've seen scarier. GAAAH! BATS! (Larry runs off-screen as Bats chase him.) Jacob: Alright dude! Let's go get us some treasure... (Jacob and Larry walk through mud, as Larry falls over. It then shows Jacob and Larry in a mine cart getting away from a giant boulder. Jacob presses a button on the wall as Bats chase after the two into an elevator.) '''20 MINUTES OF BAT CHASING LATER (It shows Jacob and Larry panting, and in pain.) Jacob: (panting) Oh god.. We made it. (gasps) Dude look! It's the treasure! Ooh what is it?! (Jacob picks up a tennis racket with a ball and string attached to it.) Jacob: Ah cool! It's like that little tennis thing and you get to hit the ball around, that's fun! Larry: Wait a minute. This is what the treasure is? Jacob: Looks like! Larry: Wait a minute, so you're saying, we went through that stupid sticky muddy pile, a bunch of bats, and a lot of other stuff, just, for, THIS?! Jacob: Eh, I guess so! Larry: (growls angrily) GOD DAMN IT! WE DID ALL THAT FOR NOTHING! Jacob: Hey, at least it's still fun! (laughs nervously) Please don't kill me. (Episode ends) Trivia *This is the second time Jacob and Larry are in the desert. The first time was in Desert Disaster. Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes